


Our Constellations

by Nyxx_Phantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxx_Phantom/pseuds/Nyxx_Phantom
Summary: Harry James Potter had died not long after the battle of Hogwarts and no one knew why. Harry himself, cannot remember what happened, but what he does know is that he is now Rigel Procyon Black. He is the older brother to his twin Regulus Arcturus Black.This would obviously piss him off because he just defeated Voldemort and now has to do it all over again except in a different time with new people. He doesn't know who to really trust and he can't tell Sirius, Remus, or any of the professors because how do you tell them, 'Hey! So I'm from the terrible future you're about to have! Let's talk about it, shall we? Also, I know how most of you all die, and they're all quite horrible ways to go!'
Relationships: Harry Potter & Black Family, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS go to its owner(s) J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers

It was on the 3rd of November 1959, in the Islington borough of London, England. Sirius Orion Black was born and named heir Black to Orion and Walburga Black. On the 25th of June in 1963, in the unplottable Black Manor in England, Rigel Procyon Black and his younger twin Regulus Arcturus Black were born.

Though he was 4 years older than them, Sirius loved spending time with his younger brothers. Regulus, as a child, was attentive to listen when his family spoke. He did as he was told or asked with little resistance. Sirius was the opposite of him, as he loved to rebel against his mothers' wishes. Now Rigel was different from his brothers, he did not lead like Sirius, but he didn't follow as Regulus did either.

Their parents knew that they had their work cut out for them from the beginning. They were constantly being tested in their patience by their kids. Walburga had dotted on Regulus the most, he was the youngest and therefore considered the baby of the family. Orion had spent his time with his other two sons. Now Sirius wasn't a bad child, just difficult. Rigel was easier, and Orion could tell that he would be a smart, cunning child.

So Orion had spent more time with Rigel, seeing as Sirius was too busy making his mother angry.

And here is where it begins, Rigel Blacks, or should we say Harry Potters, new life.


	2. Rebirth

When Rigel was born, he didn't make a sound at first. This had made his parents very nervous, as they didn't want their new son to be stillborn. Strangely, the child stayed silent even as he was cleaned off. The mediwizards couldn't see anything wrong with him and concluded that he was just quiet for a baby. Orion held his son as his wife was pushing for their third child. He stared at Rigel intently as the babe stared up at him. As odd as this was, Orion didn't pay any attention to how strange the boy was.

Orion felt pride, as he knew that Pureblood families were having trouble producing more than one or two children. But he had two sons, and a possible third son on the way. His grin seemed contagious because a few seconds later the baby smiled as well. Orion had paused for a moment, he had to name his new son after all. But what name would do? The name Hadrian had popped into his head but as a Black that was not a name. They were named after the stars and galaxies themselves, after all.

However, he thought of a better name, Rigel. The star lays within Orion, his very own constellation. It was with pride that he named his second son Rigel. His wife had named their third son Regulus. With his wife resting, he held his new sons. One in each arm, he glanced between them with a rare smile. He was proud after all, three sons is a difficult feat for Purebloods. He looked towards the door, he could hear Sirius. Glancing at the two babies in his arms, he called Sirius into the room. Sirius walked into the room with a mediwitch behind him. Orion knelt down and called for him to come closer to see his new baby brothers.

Sirius grinned as he looked down at the babies. He then looked up to his father, grin still on his face. Orion smiled but decided that he best take Sirius home and get the babies food from their nursemaid while their mother rested. So he handed the babies to the women and picked Sirius up. They had floo'ed home, much to Sirius's disappointment. Orion had just chuckled but promised him that his mother and brothers would be home as soon as the mediwiches and mediwizards deemed them healthy enough to travel back home. The little boy accepted his father's words and put up little fuss when fed and put to bed.

***Time Skip because I suck at writing and will probably edit or rewrite this book later***

_Rigel's (Harry's) P.O.V._

When the green fire cleared, I could see what looked like the interior of 12 Grimmauld Place. It had an older look to it, with different furniture but brighter and cleaner walls and floors. This worried Harry, he seemed to be reborn but how? He couldn't remember what happened to him in his last lifetime. Did someone kill him? Did he die of old age and just forget? He remembered up until the last battle. He knew he killed Voldemort, so what happened after that? He couldn't seem to recall. Deep down, he knew that there was no way to go home, a time turner wouldn't be able to go back so far. Not to mention that these people were not his parents. The woman had, scarily enough, reminded him of Sirius's loud mother. Dread filled him at the thought.

He hoped and pleaded that this was not Walburga Black, but it was in vain. He had heard a mediwitch call her Lady Black, and it seemed to seal his fate. His mother was not the sweet and caring Lily Potter or Evans, but indeed the pureblood supremacist Walburga Black who hated anything that wasn't a pureblood witch or wizard. Harry hated it, all of it. He had just defeated an evil wizard and somehow manages to undo all the hard work that he and others put into killing the madman and his supporters.

At least he has Sirius with him, but wait didn't that mean that... his parents! He could save them! Well, maybe, he was younger than them so he would be able to leave Hogwarts at the same time! This is bad, how was he going to do this?

His, dare he say it, _mother_ had started fussing over him as she sat down on the sofa. When she thought he was fine, Ori- his _father_ took him. His father didn't seem so bad, so Harry or Rigel as he should start calling himself, liked to be held by him. His new parents seemed to notice this as well. Much to Walberga's dismay and Orions' appreciation. Orion would happily spend hours with Rigel, with the bonus of him being calm and quiet unlike his brother Regulus.

And as years went by, things became easier for Rigel. He had to remind himself how to act like a child every now and then but managed to remember his new name and to respond to it. He favored his father because he was actually nice. He didn't push Rigel into doing or thinking something, unlike his mother. He'd just let Rigel figure out himself and some of his own views. His mother didn't approve of this, so in order to correct it without fighting with her husband, she kept Regulus closer and taught him what to think and do.

Sirius however, had followed Rigel's footpath when their mother had decided to start dressing him up in fancy, itchy clothing. As Rigel grew up, his parents paid attention to his attitude and personality. For a man in a child's body, he thought he was clever. He figured they wouldn't notice his mature behavior if he acted like a child. This wasn't the case, as he could sometimes hear his parents discussing his future house at Hogwarts. His father said Ravenclaw, despite the Black tradition of Slytherin. His mother had reluctantly agreed with his father, as much as she wanted Slytherin, she supposed that Ravenclaw was a fair replacement.

His father had even shown him the Black library. Now Rigel wasn't stupid, he knew what his parents were doing. They wanted to see if he had Ravenclaw traits, such as wanting to read books for knowledge. Rigel couldn't tell if he was angry or happy about their 'trick'. He decided though, that he would one hundred percent take absolute advantage of it, however. He even argued with himself that he'd probably get put in Slytherin anyway, but he doubted that such a spiteful thing would upset them. Rigel figured that he'd play their game, even if he halfheartedly thought about going to Gryffindor with Sirius or even Hufflepuff in the hope his mother would have a heart attack and die.

He did smirk to himself on Sirius's 11th birthday. He wanted to be awake when his mother read Sirius's letter. Don't get him wrong, his mother... oh who was he kidding that woman was as miserable as a dementor and she most certainly deserved what was coming to her. Though he did feel a tad bit bad for his father. He wasn't a bad father, he was quite parental over his sons. His mother was more of a commander than a mother.

And on the night of Sirius's sorting, Rigel begged to stay up so he could read, or rather hear, where his brother was placed. And he would deny smirking as his mother read the letter with wide eyes. Regulus was half-asleep on his shoulder, only to be fully woken by their mother's enraged screeching. If his father saw him smirk, he didn't say a word. If anything, he seemed to pale a little. Probably dreading the day that he and Regulus would get sorted. Rigel didn't care, he was enjoying the show of his poor father trying to calm his firecracker of a wife.


	3. The Feeling of Magic

_Rigel's P.O.V._

Finally! It is our birthday! Regulus and I turn 11, which means we get to go to Hogwarts. Mother obviously isn't happy because she just knows that I won't be a Slytherin, or so she says. If the sorting hat honestly says I'm good for Slytherin, I may actually go to it this time. But it would be funny to be in one of the other houses. I've already been in Gryffindor and Sirius is already there, so I don't even have to bother. So I should probably go for Ravenclaw because no offense to Hufflepuff but I am not nice enough to be in it.

This being my second lifetime, I could hopefully spend less time with my school work. I mean, I've already done it so it should be easier this time. Or at least that's what I hope. But I really did need to focus on Voldemort and his army. The war was in full effect currently, as he wasn't defeated yet. The locations of his horcruxes might be different, but I'm hoping they're the same. The diadem would be the easiest, no doubt. It's just at Hogwarts, and if I get caught on the seventh floor I could just say I'm exploring the castle to get familiar with it.

While I was planning for Hogwarts, Reggie was dragging me downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. He was very excited and was showing it, to mother's dismay. Mother is a very old fashioned pureblood, she like emotionless children and people. Didn't stop us particularly, as even father wore a smile on some occasions. Mother didn't like that either, but she wouldn't dare say anything to him about it.

Unlike the last lifetime, mother didn't have control over the family as much as she had before. In the old world, she could scorch people off the family tree and scream her head off if she was displeased with anyone or anything. However, it seems that in this world that she is more subdued. I still thank my lucky stars for that, I had heard all about my tyrant of a mother in the last life. Sirius was always getting into fights with her portrait, the yelling matches were not muffled one bit, no matter where you were in the house.

When we finally made it to the kitchen, we could already see the owl on the table. Mother didn't like animals very much, but father was adamant that we learn how to deal with the mail if nothing else. Regulus was so eager that he couldn't untie the letters, to which I chuckled and proceeded to do it for him. I handed Reg his letter and opened my own. There it was, my acceptance letter, and a list of supplies. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face as I turned towards my father, and I could see him smirk while drinking his coffee.

While Orion wasn't close to Sirius, and Regulus was more of a mommy's boy, but he did tend to dot on me. He was the first father figure I have ever had. In my last life, Sirius and Remus were uncles, and while Arthur was almost my father figure, were never closer than that. So as much as it was weird to say, I was a daddy's boy. Funnily enough, it also infuriated mother, so it was a bonus.

After opening and reading our list, we decided to go to Diagon Alley after breakfast. When we did go, Regulus was begging mother to get the wands first. So we stepped up to Ollivander's and entered. Nostalgia hit me as I looked at the dusty shelves under the yellow lighting. Strangely enough, I could also feel something in the air. I couldn't tell what it was, but I debated asked father. As it turns out, I didn't need to as Ollivander appeared from behind the bookshelves and stared straight at me.

His piercing gaze never left me as he got behind his counter. "You can feel it can't you young Mr. Black?" I was startled but responded, "What is it? In the air?" My mother sharply demanded, "What? Feel what?!" Ollivander continued to look at me as he replied, "The magic of the wands. Not many can feel it, but some people are able to feel the magic around them." I furrowed my brows, "I've never felt it before when someone had their wand." He nodded that I was correct, "Yes, but that is because you weren't ready. You are 11 today yes? And you are getting your wand. There is a reason most people like to wait until the age of 11 to get a wand."

I started to understand, "So I wasn't ready until now, therefore I couldn't feel other magic." He nodded, "Now that you are ready you can feel it. As you get older it will grow with you. You may be able to do more than just feel magic perhaps. Now then, let's start with your brother first, I have a feeling that your wand will take a good while."


	4. Rewrite

I'm writing this to tell all of you that I am going to be going back to fix up those old chapters. I know I haven't posted on this book since August but the reason is because the story is hitting roadblocks, more specifically writer block. It also doesn't help that my chapters are barely 1,000 words, which I don't like. So I'm going back to rewrite most, if not all, of the book so we can get this plot moving again.


End file.
